Unexpected Twists
by HermioneGoldsworthy1
Summary: Best friends since first year, the new golden trio faces new challenges as they realize people are not who they appear to be. Lines are crossed, boundaries are passed, friends can turn into more, and can you even trust your own family?


Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! It belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling; the only thing I own is the plot and my interpretation of the characters. So now that's over, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Start<p>

The steam bellowed from the top of the scarlet train. My cousin and I jumped on the metal giant and looked out the window along with many other students. Tears welled up in my eyes as I waved goodbye to my parents, and my mother started to cry. After eleven years of talking, waiting, and imagining; I was finally heading off to Hogwarts.

My cousin and I were always so close. We were born only a few months apart and he was my best friend. When my old cat died, he was there. When fell off my dad's broom and broke my leg, he was there. I was glad we would be starting Hogwarts together, and I would have a true friend no matter what.

I wiped away the tears that still rested on my cheeks and Al suggested we look for a compartment. As we walked down the hall glancing around to find some empty seats we bumped into our glorious family . . . Don't get me wrong I love them more than anything, but they sometimes could be overbearing, not to mention annoying. The Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan took up the biggest compartment on the Hogwarts Express, plus half on the hallway next to it.

"Well look it's the ickle firsties of the family. Didn't you two find a place to sit yet?" asked James.

I stammered out a quiet no. I was so nervous I could not even talk to my own family. How depressing was that? My hands were clammy, my mind was racing, and my mouth went dry. The little girl that was so confident to be on her own ran screaming out the door, and left in her place the girl who felt how I felt. I am guessing James and the other members of the family could sense the worried tone in my voice, and my obvious discomfort because Molly smacked James on the shoulder and said, "Oh don't worry Rosie. There is a compartment right down there with only one first year in it."

Victoire chimed in saying, " Go then make a new friend!" Reassuring me with a warm smile.

Al and I said thanks and we walked down to the compartment they mentioned. I opened the door so cautiously you would have thought there was an erumpet horn ready to explode as soon as I opened the door. Instead we came across a small boy about my size with hair that was so blonde it could almost be transparent. He was reading the Quibbler and as soon as he saw us, he looked up and I recognized him. He was the boy my father told me not to associate with on the platform, but he didn't seem that bad. I asked him if we could sit and he just shrugged and said, "Sure I don't mind."

Being the polite girl I was raised to be, I said, "Hello my name is Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter. We're first years, what about you?"

He closed his magazine and tucked it neatly into his dragon skin bag. The quiet boy looked up, smiled genuinely and said, "Hi, nice to meet you Rose and Albus, my name is Scorpius. Yes I am also a first year."

A simple hello sparked up a whole train ride of conversations. We talked about Quidditch, classes, music, and every other topic you could imagine. I found out so much about my new friend. He loved muggle guitars, the Beatles, he was OCD, and he hated when people judged him by his surname. Also, he wanted to be a chaser for his house team, he loved the Chudley Cannons (Even though I thought they were rubbish), and that he had never been to a professional Quidditch game.

He learned that I liked reading and I wrote poetry, I wanted to be a keeper on my house team, and that my favorite place was by the ocean. He also learned that my favorite Quidditch team was the Holyhead Harpies.

As the train ride went on the two boys started talking about some prank book they both read (I am still surprised Albus even reads). While they talked animatedly and laughed about whatever was in this book, I couldn't help but look at this boy. He looked in a way ... strange? But in a good way! His hair was a perfect platinum blonde that seemed almost fake, his eyes weren't quite grey or blue, they were storm grey with a silver lining on the outside. He seemed so aristocratic with his dragon leather shoes, fancy designer pants, and grey cashmere sweater ... But inside I knew he was just a kid, just like everyone else on this train. This boy was intricate, and I knew I would be one of the only people to figure out what was past his cool guy facade. For some reason Scorpius enthralled my eleven-year-old mind.

After more talking and laughing the invisible voice floated over the trains saying, "Twenty minutes till our arrival at Hogsmead Station."

That was our cue to change into our school robes. We parted to get changed, but found our way back to our compartment where silence fell upon us. That was at least, until I broke it and said, "Don't worry guys, no matter what houses we are in we will always still be friends, and the morning after the sorting let's meet by the lake ... Promise me that!"

They both nodded their heads and simultaneously said, "Promise!"

Being little kids, we just smiled, sat, and waited for what was to come.

* * *

><p>The castle had to be the most beautiful place I had ever seen! Hagrid led us to the boats and Al, Scorpius, me, and a girl named Emma shared one.<p>

We were led to a set of huge wooden doors leading to what I guessed was the sorting feast. In front of the door stood a very strict-looking witch in emerald green robes and a tall hat to match. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and told us all about the four houses and the qualities of each, before she led us inside. All eyes were on us, the little first years entering their future.

The Sorting Hat started to sing a song about new beginnings and traditions changing and we all clapped nervously, not really paying attention. When it finished the sorting began.

"McLaggen, Alexa..." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Samuel..." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Emma..." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius..." "SLYTHERIN"

Oh no! But my mind had little time to think when...

"Weasley, Rose..." "RAVENCLAW!"

I took a seat at my table next to the girl Emma.

"Zabini, Connor..." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Finnegan, Taylor..." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Albus..." "GRYFFINDOR!"

_This can't be,_ I thought. I barely ate anything the whole feast. The three of us were in three. Different. Houses. I was crushed! It was my first sorting feast and there I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table all alone. I glanced over at Scorpius too see the new Slytherin moping into the plate of food we both knew he wasn't going to eat. Then I dared to look at Al. He sat with a fake smile plastered on his face as he said thanks to the congratulating family members at the Gryffindor table. I was the first Weasley in years to not be sorted into the house of the lion. My eyes couldn't bear to look; yet they couldn't look away. The sympathetic looks from my family were the only things I saw, and a single teardrop fell onto my plate. So I just stalked myself up to the common room, just waiting for tomorrow morning where, thank Merlin, I could talk to Albus and Scorpius about this.

* * *

><p>Seven in the morning, you should have seen me! Running around, pulling on my uniform... I didn't care what I looked like; I just had to see the boys. Skillfully grabbing my bag, books, and a slice of toast from the Great Hall I ran down the Black Lake. There, awaiting me, was Al, face destroyed with a frown. We looked at each other and ran into a hug. We never thought that this would happen in our wildest dreams … or should I say nightmares. Al and I sat under a huge beautiful willow tree facing the Black Lake. I looked up and saw Scorpius; immediately I ran up to him and hugged him. I could tell he was shocked at first but then he hugged me back. I could feel him move back and Scorpius released me and said "no." Nothing else. Just the word "no." Albus and I looked at him, confused, with puzzled looks on our faces.<p>

When then the pale boy spoke, he said, "No, I will not let this happen. I was fortunate enough to find two amazing friends and this is not going to happen. No matter what houses we are in, we will always stay best friends no matter what. I don't care if I am sneaky and a Slytherin, or if you're a brave lion and a Potter, even if you are a brilliant witch and a Weasley. We will never stop being friends!"

All I could say was a soft "Wow." From my experience on the train, I didn't know Scorpius could be like that: loud, in charge, and so bold. I liked this new side of him.

I spoke up and said, "Scorpius is right; different houses or not we will stay together."

I put my little hand in and Scorpius put his hand on top, then Albus said, "What the hell?" and put in his hand too. From that day on we were the new golden trio-

"Oh come on Rosie, you make me sound like a total pussy. That is not how I said it!"

"Oh Scorpius, 'I didn't know Scorpius could be like that, loud, in charge, and so bold. I liked this new side of him.' Ooh la la Rose."

And back to reality. That was sixteen-year-old Scorpius and Al, being themselves as always.

"What is this for anyway?" asked Scorpius.

Ugh. Boys always trying to know everything. For their information, I was writing a letter to Astoria Malfoy, yes Scorpius's mum. Ever since I was little, when we first met, we became good friends. Once in third year she owled me about coming over for dinner and we just kept owling back and forth and now it has become a constant thing. Scorpius is none too happy about it but he got used to it. She asked how we met and that's how I got stuck writing this letter.

It's only the second week of Hogwarts. How am I going to last?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading guys! Review and tell me how my first multi-chapter story is going :) And thank you so much to my amazing beta Caputdraconis14 who is still working with me even through my crazy schedule and average writing skills.


End file.
